mi amigo Draco
by jessyriddle
Summary: Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Y si Harry Potter hubiera aceptado la amistad que le brindó Malfoy en el primer curso.


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

Y si Harry Potter hubiera aceptado la amistad que le brindó Malfoy en el primer curso.

* * *

Entraron tres muchachos al compartimiento del tren, y Harry reconoció de inmediato al del medio: era el chico pálido de la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin. Miraba a Harry con mucho más interés que el que había demostrado en el callejón Diagon.

-¿Es verdad? - preguntó -Por todo el tren están diciendo que Harry Potter está en este compartimento. Así que eres tú, ¿no?-

-Sí- respondió Harry.

Indicando a los otros dos chicos que estaban con él continuó -Oh, éste es Crabbe y éste Goyle - dijo -Y mi nombre es Malfoy,Draco Malfoy-

Ron dejó escapar una débil tos ocultando una risita. Draco lo miró

-Te parece que mi nombre es divertido, ¿no? No necesito preguntarte quién eres. Mi padre me dijo que todos los Weasley son pelirrojos, con pecas y más hijos que los que pueden mantener. -

Se volvió hacia Harry y continuó

-Muy pronto descubrirás que algunas familias de magos son mucho mejores que otras, Potter. No querrás hacerte amigo de los de la clase indebida. Yo puedo ayudarte en eso. -

Extendió la mano, para estrechar la de Harry y este se la estrechó.

Draco sonrió satisfecho y continuó - Muy bien puedes llamarme Draco, ven a sentarte con nosotros.-

El moreno se levantó, agarró su baúl y siguió al rubio dejando a Ron con la boca abierta de la sorpresa viendo como el chico se alejaba sin pensarlo dos veces.

Una vez dentro del compartimiento empezaron a platicar.

-Dime Harry, en que casa quieres estar? Yo voy a estar en Slytherin como toda mi familia-preguntó Draco.

-No sé mucho del mundo mágico, pero Ron me dijo que ya que mis padres fueron Gryffindor y que probablemente yo también- contestó Harry.

-Ay Harry no escuches a Weasley, son unos traidores a la sangre pobretones, se deciden las casas por los rasgos de la personalidad de los estudiantes! Los Slytherin somos astutos, por eso sé que entraré ahí, luego están los Ravenclaw son sabelotodo, los Hufflepuff son trabajadores y los Gryffindor bueno ellos son estupidos, actúan antes de pensar.- explicó amablemente el rubio. - pero como es que no conoces del mundo mágico?- dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho su nuevo amigo.

- Es que me críe con mis parientes muggles, ellos detestan la magia y me mintieron sobre mis padres todo ese tiempo hasta que Hagrid fue por mi a la casa de mis tíos me enteré de que era un mago.- Harry bajó la vista viendo sus zapatos como si fueran lo mas interesante.

-QUE?- gritó indignado el rubio - Como es posible que el famoso Harry Potter fue criado por muggles?-

Harry solo enrojeció.

* * *

Afuera de las puertas del Gran Comedor se encontraban el grupo de chicos que Harry acababa de conocer en el compartimiento de Draco, aparte de sus dos guardaespaldas se le habían presentado otros dos chicos que tenían su misma edad Blaise Zabini y Theodor Nott.

-Como nos seleccionan?- preguntó Harry.

-Con el sombrero seleccionador, solo tienes que probarte un sombrero y te dirá a que casa ir.- dijo Draco.

Se abrieron las puertas y todos los niños entraron al Gran Comedor, la selección comenzó y los chicos que estaban con Harry empezaron a irse, primero Crabbe, luego Goyle, le siguió Malfoy y por ultimo Nott. Solo quedaban él y Zabini. Extrañamente todos los amigos habían terminado en la misma casa exactamente como habían dicho en el tren.

-Potter, Harry- todos en la habitación voltearon a verlo, muchos murmuraban cosas como "ese Harry Potter?" o " entonces era cierto!", el moreno se acercó al taburete algo incomodo por haber llamado tanto la atención. En cuanto se puso el sombrero escucho la voz en su cabeza.

-mm muy difícil, lleno de valor lo veo, tampoco la mente es mala, hay talento y una buena disposición para probarse a si mismo, eso es muy interesante. Donde te pondré?-

-quiero ir a Slytherin, con mis amigos- pensó Harry.

-Slytherin eh? Te ayudará en el camino hacia la grandeza no hay duda, si creo que encajarías muy bien ahí, entonces.. SLYTHERIN!- gritó el sombrero.

Por un momento el Gran Comedor quedó en completo silencio, todos se miraban asombrados, entonces se escucharon los aplausos de la mesa de Slytherin, Harry bajó del taburete y se acercó a la mesa de su casa sentándose cerca de Draco. El ultimo de sus nuevos amigos también fue seleccionado para la misma casa.

Terminando de cenar se dirigieron a su sala común, que se encontraba en las mazmorras, el prefecto le indicó la pared y dijo la contraseña, dejando así abierta la entrada para todos los alumnos. Harry estaba maravillado, la sala común era un lugar amplio, los grandes ventanales dejaban ver el interior del lago "estamos bajo el lago" pensó emocionado el chico, habían unos lujosos sillones de cuero cerca de la chimenea, y varias mesas por toda la estancia donde los alumnos podían estudiar y hacer sus tareas.

El prefecto les indicó donde estaban los dormitorios y fueron a buscarlos. Entraron en una gran habitación donde había seis camas con doseles todo era verde y plateado y se veía muy elegante. Frente a las camas se encontraban sus baúles, el moreno se acomodó en la cama contra la ventanilla, que claramente no se abría, en la cama de a lado se ubicó Draco; mientras los demás chicos se acomodaban el rubio empezó a hablar.

-Sabia que quedarías en Slytherin! Es genial verdad?- el moreno asintió- bueno hay que dormir mañana tenemos que despertarnos temprano- dicho eso se puso la pijama y se acostó cerrando las cortinas.

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban listos excepto Harry que aun dormía. Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y con una sonrisa maliciosa abrieron las cortinas de su cama sin hacer ruido para luego gritar -HARRY!- y empezar a golpearlo con las almohadas.

-Chicos ya! Estoy despierto!- alcanzó a decir el moreno tratando de liberarse, apresurado se vistió y una vez listo bajaron todos al Gran Comedor a desayunar. Ahí les dieron sus horarios y se dirigieron a las clases. Ese día les tocaba pociones con los Gryffindor, se dirigieron a las mazmorras y antes de entrar se encontraron con Ron Weasley, iba acompañado de otros dos chicos.

-Potter, ya sabia yo que era imposible que un bebé matara a Ya- Sabes-Quien! Eres un mago oscuro! Por eso estas en Slytherin!- gritó el pelirrojo.

-No digas estupideces comadreja..- empezó Draco pero Harry hizo un gesto con la mano para que parara.

-Draco, como me has dicho antes no vale la pena, no debemos mezclarnos con ese tipo de gente- el rubio asintió y entraron a la clase. El profesor Snape había estado sorprendido cuando el chico fue mandado a su casa pero aun mas viendo la reacción tan madura que tuvo contra la ofensa de Weasley. La clase pasó sin problemas, solo unos cuantos puntos menos para Gryffindor, el jefe de la casa Slytherin definitivamente favorecía a los suyos. Harry y Draco se hicieron los mejores amigos y no había momento en que se los veía separados, junto con Blaise y Theo estudiaban y se apoyaban en las materias que a los demás se les dificultaba, Harry tenia talento para defensa, Draco para pociones, Blaise para Encantamientos y Theo para transformaciones así que estudiando juntos habían empezado a tener unas notas excelentes y habían ganado muchos puntos para su casa y ahora estaban en primer lugar seguidos de cerca por los Ravenclaw.

Ya habían llegado las vacaciones de Navidad y Draco había invitado a Harry a pasar Navidad en la Mansión Malfoy.

Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy fueron por los chicos a la estación de King's Cross y sacaron un traslador que los llevó a las puertas de la mansión, Harry abrió mucho los ojos, Draco le había contado sobre su casa pero pensaba que eran exageraciones (vaya que su amigo exageraba a veces) pero en ese caso era cierto. El rubio lo llevó hasta la habitación que ocuparía cada vez que decidiera pasar un tiempo en su casa y quedaba justo a lado de la suya. Narcissa fue muy amable con el moreno y decidió salir de compra lo mas pronto posible por cambiar el guardarropa del chico

-Un Slytherin respetable jamás debe ponerse esa clase de ropa, siempre se tiene que vestir con elegancia y buen gusto aunque solo estés en casa, recuérdalo- le había dicho la mujer.

Lucius, al contrario, lo miraba con sospecha y un día lo encerró en su estudio para "charlar"

-Dime Potter, según mi hijo eres un buen Slytherin, eres muy astuto y también buen estudiante correcto?- el chico asintió - bien, también me dijo que vives con muggles, eso es cierto?- con una mueca asintió- no te gustan los muggles? O porque fue la mueca?-

-Mis tíos odian la magia y no me han tratado muy bien que digamos, así que no, no me agradan- contesto Harry.

El mayor quedo sorprendido, su hijo le había contado algunas cosas sobre la infancia del niño pero no creía que hubiera sido tan mala como decía Draco, pero al parecer era cierto.

Después de un momento decidió preguntarle lo que tanto había anhelado averiguar

-Disculpa la pregunta, pero la curiosidad me esta matando, como es que pudiste matar al Señor Oscuro?-

Harry no se esperaba esa pregunta del adulto, pero contestó sinceramente

- No lo sé, no recuerdo esa noche, pero sinceramente no creo que este muerto, creo que de alguna forma esta en Hogwarts. -

Lucius palideció, creía que seguramente había escuchado mal - Disculpa que dijiste? Hogwarts? Eso es imposible!-dijo alzando la voz.

Harry se mantuvo impasible, aunque estaba realmente divertido viendo todas las emociones que cruzaron el rostro siempre cubierto de una fría mascara del patriarca Malfoy.

-Bueno cuando el profesor Quirrell me mira a los ojos me empieza a doler la cicatriz, y ya se lo he comentado al profesor Snape y quiso intentar ver si estaba tratando de usar legeremancia conmigo pero eso no me causaba ningún dolor así que él cree que puede estar poseído o algo parecido, me dijo que su marca no ha cambiado en los últimos 10 años así que probablemente siga sin un cuerpo.- comentó Harry.

Lucius inmediatamente llevó una mano a su antebrazo izquierdo, un poco asustado de que su Amo estuviera de regreso pues en esos años había reflexionado mucho y aun cuando las ideologías de Lord Voldemort sobre la superioridad de sangre eran iguales a las suyas no quería que su hijo se convirtiera en mortifago mas aun cuando era amigo del Némesis de su Señor, Draco nunca aceptaría lastimar a su mejor amigo y eso significaba que también seria blanco de Voldemort.

Navidad pasó tranquilamente Harry recibió muchos regalos de sus amigos, de Draco recibió una Nimbus 2000, de los padres del rubio una hermosa tunica de gala verde con detalles plateados y también recibió un paquete anónimo con una capa de invisibilidad diciendo que pertenecía a su padre.

Draco estaba muy emocionado pensando en todas las bromas que podrían gastarle a la comadreja y también era una muy buena manera de espiar para conseguir material de chantaje en caso de ser necesario, mas valía estar prevenidos.

Las vacaciones pasaron y ellos volvieron al colegio, y unas semanas después el inicio de clases fue llamado a la oficina del director.

- Pasa Harry muchacho como estas? quieres un dulce de limón?- preguntó Dumbledore.

- no gracias, porque me mandó llamar?-

- Oh Harry, el profesor Snape ha hablado conmigo acerca de tus sospechas del profesor Quirrell, puedes explicarme?-

-Claro señor- y empezó a dar la misma explicación que le había dado al padre de Draco.

Dumbledore quedó muy impresionado de las conclusiones que había sacado el niño y sabiendo que tenia razón se vio forzado a hacer algo, así que enfrentó al profesor en un duelo cuando intentaba robar la piedra que, afortunadamente no había podido encontrar, y este murió dejando libre el espíritu de Voldemort que escapó.

Así terminó el primer año, durante los últimos meses el profesor Snape les había impartido la materia puesto que se habían quedado sin un maestro y los Slytherin ganaron la copa de las casas para decepción de la profesora Mcgonagall. En la estación King's Cross Harry y Draco se despidieron prometiendo verse pronto.

El verano en casa de sus tíos jamás había estado tan aburrido, ellos habían estado sorprendidos de ver toda la ropa nueva de Harry pero no habían hecho comentarios. Una semana antes de su cumpleaños había recibido una carta de parte de Draco diciendo que en unos días pasarían a recogerlo para terminar de pasar las vacaciones en su casa.

A las 5 en punto el timbre sonó. Tío Vernon abrió la puerta disgustado pensando en que extraña persona vendría a llevarse a su sobrino, pero frente a él se encontraba un hombre de largo cabello rubio vestido elegantemente junto con un niño de la misma edad de su hijo.

-Buenas tardes señor Dursley vengo por Harry Potter, supongo que ya le habrá explicado que va a pasar el resto del verano en nuestra mansión -

los ojos del muggle se abrieron al instante y tartamudeó -m-m-mansión?-

-Claro señor no nos conformaríamos con una casucha como la suya- dijo en tono arrogante

En ese momento Harry bajó con todas sus pertenencias y casi se abalanzó sobre su amigo pero al ver a Lucius recordó justo a tiempo los modales.

-Buenas tardes señor Malfoy- dijo estrechándole la mano -Draco-

-Buenas tardes Harry, ya tienes todo listo?- el niño asintió y agarrando un traslador los tres se alejaron de privet drive.

El verano fue increíble, entre juegos de quidditch, salidas con los amigos y fiestas sociales llegó el primero de septiembre.

* * *

El segundo año iba a ser interesante finalmente podrían hacer las pruebas para entrar al equipo de quidditch; empezaron con sus clases, sus horas de estudio, molestando a algunos Gryffindor y sus entrenamientos (Harry de buscador y Draco de cazador) hasta que empezaron a pasar cosas extrañas. Encontraron una frase pintada en la pared con lo que parecía ser sangre y decía " La Camara de los Secretos ha sido abierta, temed enemigos del heredero".

A partir de ese momento se empezaron a encontrar alumnos petrificados y muchos entraron en pánico, ni siquiera los profesores sabían que hacer, les preguntaron a Lucius pero él solo les dijo que se mantuvieran alejados. Las cosas empeoraron cuando en clase de duelo Draco invocó una serpiente contra Weasley y Harry tratando de que no atacara a ningún alumno hablo parsel. Todos creyeron que él era el heredero de Slytherin, claro que no iba a dejar que lo culparan de algo que no había hecho así que empezaron a investigar sobre esa tal cámara y sobre quien podría estar abriéndola. En sus tiempos libres pasaban el tiempo en la biblioteca buscando la posible ubicación y lo que podría estar adentro. Unos días después de ganarle a los Gryffindor con un aplastante 260 a 30 descubrieron que el monstruo de la cámara era un basilisco, les advirtieron a todos los Slytherin para que tuvieran cuidado y también al profesor Snape el cual les comentó a los otros profesores para buscar una manera de evitar mas petrificaciones y detener una vez por todas a quien quiera que estuviera abriéndola.

Descubrieron que la responsable de ese desastre era la pequeña Weasley, recién había entrado a primer año, que estaba siendo poseída a través de un diario por Voldemort para tratar de recuperar su cuerpo, afortunadamente el diario fue destruido por Dumbledore y con una poción de mandrágoras despertaron a los petrificados y el año termino bien, ganando otra vez la copa de las casas y también la de Quidditch.

* * *

Ese verano fue mejor que el anterior, puesto que sus tíos ya no lo trataban tan mal, saber que tenia amigos millonarios les había hecho cambiar comportamiento, pensaban que no estaría de mas conocer gente con dinero. Así que Harry se pasó las primeras semanas haciendo sus deberes y escribiéndose continuamente con Draco. Igual que el año anterior fueron por él unos días antes de su cumpleaños para llevarlo a la mansión, donde le hicieron una gran fiesta. Una noche durante la cena Narcissa dijo

- Harry has visto las noticias del profeta?- el moreno asintió - hablan de la fuga del preso Sirius Black, él es mi primo y era muy amigo de tus padres, por lo que sé es tu padrino así que probablemente te busque-

Lucius añadió - También escucharás que fue el que traicionó a tus padres pero no es verdad, sabes que yo era del circulo interno de los mortifagos y quien en realidad traicionó a sus amigos fue Pettigrew, así que si intenta comunicarse contigo dale una oportunidad-

Harry asintió procesando toda la información, los adultos le contaron todo lo que había pasado, como lo habían encarcelado sin juicio y como había desafiado a su familia para estar con Potter. Cuando regresaron de comprar todos sus útiles al Callejón Diagon, la chimenea de la estancia se prendió dejando ver una cabeza en el fuego , Harry se asustó muchísimo, nunca había visto una llamada vía flu.

-Narcissa, estas ahí?-

La mujer olvidándose de su decoro corrió hasta la chimenea y se agachó.

-Sirius? eres tu? Pasa, pasa!-contestó levantándose.

De la chimenea salió un hombre de cabello largo que se veía muy desalineado. Narcissa lo abrazó y después le presentó a su ahijado. Le contó todo lo que había pasado en Hogwarts esos años y como los dos chicos habían ayudado a detener el regreso de Voldemort, también de que jugaban en el equipo de Quidditch y eran invencibles. Él solo se sorprendió cuando le dijo que Harry había sido sorteado para Slytherin. Después de ponerse al día y contarle el motivo de su fuga, señalándole que la rata de Weasley era en realidad el animago traidor hicieron un plan para capturarlo y entregarlo dejando libre a Sirius.

En cuanto el año escolar empezó pusieron en marcha su plan, fueron con el profesor Snape contándole todo lo que querían hacer y él con gusto accedió a ayudarlos preparándoles una poción multijugos; mientras tanto ellos, armados de capa invisible, seguían a los Gryffindor, conociendo donde estaba la entrada a la sala común y viendo los hábitos de algunos estudiantes. Cuando la poción estuvo lista con la ayuda de Snape se trasformaron en Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan, mientras los verdaderos estaban en detención con el maestro de pociones, ellos fueron a la sala común y buscaron los dormitorios de los chicos de tercer año, entraron y se encontraron la rata durmiendo placidamente en una cama; la hechizaron con un desmaius y volvieron a la sala común de Slytherin justo a tiempo cuando la poción perdía su efecto.

A través de un espejo de doble sentido que le había obsequiado su padrino se comunicaron con él diciendo que tenían a Pettigrew, Narcissa les aconsejó algunos hechizos para que no pudiera transformarse hasta que abrieran el paquete en el que lo habían encerrado y lo enviaron al Ministro con una carta donde les explicaba que el animago era un mortifago y fue el traidor de los Potter, exigiendo la liberación inmediata del fugitivo Black.

El nuevo profesor de Defensa era Remus Lupin, Sirius le había hablado de él cuando le había contado de los merodeadores y sabia que era un hombre lobo, le contó cuanto sufría en sus años de estudiante por las trasformaciones, así que en el verano estuvo investigando en la biblioteca Malfoy. Después de toda la aventura capturando traidores quiso ayudar al otro amigo de su padre.

- Profesor he notado que después de sus transformaciones siempre esta muy decaído, me imagino que toma usted la poción Matalobos, pero esa no alivia dolor solo lo mantiene conciente de lo que hace, he investigado un poco sobre su condición y he encontrado un hechizo que debe lanzarse a si mismo la noche antes de la luna llena haciendo que no sienta ninguna clase de dolor y la recuperación es mucho mas rápida, aunque no es del todo "legal" el hechizo.- dijo Harry, el adulto con cada palabra abría mas y mas la boca hasta que pudo recomponerse y preguntó.

-L-lo s-sabes?-

Harry puso los ojos en blanco al notar el nerviosismo - Tranquilícese profesor, todos los Slytherin lo sabemos y estamos de acuerdo con ello, y no le diremos a nadie si le preocupa.-

Desafortunadamente también la chica Granger llegó a la misma conclusión y hizo la estupidez de contárselo a Weasley, que armó un escándalo y todo el colegio se enteró haciendo que, al terminar el año escolar, Lupin diera su renuncia.

* * *

Harry se encontraba en la mansión como todos los veranos, aunque este año también estaba ahí Sirius. El hombre aprovechaba cualquier momento libre para conocer a su ahijado y rápidamente se empezaron a llevar bien; a veces también Remus los visitaba, había estado practicando el hechizo que le había comentado el niño, funcionaba a la perfección y estaba mas feliz nunca.

Ese verano Lucius invitó a todos a ir al Mundial de Quidditch y el único inconveniente fue que se sentaron en el palco junto con los Weasley.

-Mira que mala compañía traen, un mortifago, un ex-convicto y un licántropo..-empezó Ron pero su padre lo regañó y se calló.

-Así educas a tus hijos Weasley?- preguntó Lucius sin inmutarse por el comentario. El mencionado solo enrojeció.

Después de eso todo siguió normal hasta que en el campamento empezó a haber disturbios, Narcissa preguntó - Que esta pasando?- Lucius se asomó por la tienda viendo unos encapuchados haciendo levitar una familia muggle. - mortifagos? Será mejor que nos vallamos- y los seis desaparecieron.

El día después en el periódico vieron que alguien había conjurado la marca tenebrosa pero no tenían idea de que había pasado.

El año escolar empezó y como les había comentado el patriarca Malfoy fue anunciado que Hogwarts seria sede de el torneo de los tres magos. Cuando llegaron las otras dos escuelas el cáliz de fuego decidió los campeones y para sorpresa de todos hubo dos campeones de Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory y Harry Potter.

-Alguien me quiere muerto, por que otra razón alguien metería mi nombre en el cáliz?- preguntó a sus compañeros una vez en la habitación.- pero saben que? Voy a perder a propósito, solo tengo que intentarlo y rendirme, ahí algo detrás de todo eso y no quiero averiguar que es- sus amigos asintieron creyendo que eso era lo mejor.

Pasó la primera prueba en donde Harry se rindió después de los primeros 5 minutos fingiendo intentarlo, el día de la segunda prueba se despertó dándose cuenta que no estaba su amigo.

-Donde esta Draco?- sus compañeros les contestaron que no lo habían visto desde anoche. Harry entendió que lo que le habían escondido en el fondo del lago era su amigo y ,aun sabiendo que no le pasaría nada, tenia que sacarlo del agua para no escuchar sus quejas después, ya se las imaginaba "me dejaste ahí! como sabias que no me pasaría nada? que mal amigo eres!" así que sacando su espejo preguntó a Sirius una manera de respirar bajo el agua durante una hora y este le contestó que con un casco-burbuja, ese usaba de joven para bucear en sus vacaciones. Gracias al hechizo logró sacar a Draco antes que todos los demás y no hubo ninguna queja de parte del rubio.

La ultima prueba consistía en un laberinto y él se quedo quieto caminando, esperando hasta que uno de los participantes ganara la copa. Lo que él no sabia es que estaba frustrando otro plan para devolverle un cuerpo al Señor Oscuro, pues todo era una treta del falso Moody, el nuevo profesor de defensa, y Mcnair, que a través de un ritual querían devolverle el cuerpo a su Amo. El ganador del torneo fue Cedric que en cuanto agarró la copa fue trasladado a un cementerio donde un atónito Mcnair le preguntó donde estaba Potter y entendiendo que era una trampa volvió a tocar la copa para reaparecer en Hogwarts. Le contó todo lo que había pasado al director y descubrieron que Moody era en realidad Barty Crouch jr, un mortifago.

* * *

El verano antes de quinto año fue un ir y venir en la mansión Malfoy. Snape había descubierto que Voldemort tenia horrocruxes gracias a una platica con el director Dumbledore, donde le había comentado que había encontrado otro a parte del diario, un anillo. Así que la familia Malfoy, Lupin y Black empezaron una búsqueda, Lucius recordó que el Señor Oscuro le había dado una copa a Bellatrix, la hermana de Narcissa y después de buscar en la casa Lestrange y no encontrar nada decidieron que podía estar en una bóveda en Gringott. Narcissa y Sirius como parientes de sangre de Bellatrix tenían acceso a la bóveda y ahí la encontraron, descubriendo que era la copa de Hufflepuff. El padrino de Harry decidió buscar en su casa también, su hermano había sido mortifago por lo que había probabilidades de que tuviera algo, y encontró en el cuarto de Kreacher el medallón de Slytherin.

Una vez destruidos esos dos creyeron que probablemente faltaría la diadema de Ravenclaw, al parecer había escogido alguna pieza de los fundadores para convertirlo en horrocrux.

El año escolar empezó y los dos chicos tenían la tarea de preguntarle a la Dama Gris sobre la diadema de su madre, ella al principio no quiso decirles donde estaba pero al comprender la gravedad de la situación les comentó que estaba en la sala de menesteres. Pasaron tres veces frente a la pared y la puerta apareció dejando ver un cuarto enorme lleno de objetos, afortunadamente los señores Malfoy le habían enseñado un hechizo para rastrear magia negra, y rápidamente encontraron la tiara. Decidieron llevársela al profesor Snape para que él pudiera destruirla. Este año el profesor Slughorn era el que daba pociones mientras que el profesor Snape impartía defensa; Dumbledore le había comentado a Harry sobre un recuerdo alterado que tenia del nuevo profesor sobre Voldemort y necesitaban saber cual era el real para saber cuantos horrocruxes faltaban destruir. El primer intento falló, preguntar sobre cuantas veces se podría partir el alma no fue su mejor táctica, pero el segundo intento fue un éxito, jugar con la lastima sobre la muerte de sus padres ablandó al profesor que al final le dio el recuerdo. En ése vieron que Voldemort quiso hacer 6 horrocruxes, pero al parecer involuntariamente convirtió en uno también a Harry. Snape le comentó a Lucius lo que había dicho Dumbledore y sobre que el chico debería morir para poder matar al Señor Oscuro; el patriarca Malfoy estaba escandalizado, la verdad se había encariñado con el amigo de su hijo y haría hasta lo imposible para evitar mandarlo a una muerte segura. Se pasó días y días buscando en la biblioteca familiar, en cada libro tratando de encontrar una solución hasta que por fin dio con ella. Era un ritual de magia negra que se usaba en los horrocrux vivientes, este ultimo debería realizar un ritual con runas y hechizos para poder encerrar el alma de manera que nunca se pudiera usar para volver a la vida. Era algo complicado pero sabia que con mucha practica Harry podría lograrlo. Poniéndose de acuerdo con el director el moreno pasaría todas las vacaciones de verano en la mansión para aprender a realizar el ritual, el anciano había estado feliz de que Harry no tuviera que morir pero le preocupaban las protecciones de sangre, al parecer ese año tendrían que acabar con Voldemort, solo le faltaba matar a la serpiente del Lord.

El verano del chico no pudo compararse con ningún otro, estaba estudiando y practicando mas de lo que hacia durante todo el año en Hogwarts, pero sabia que era necesario.

Poco después de su cumpleaños estaba listo para iniciar el ritual, Harry y Lucius fueron a las mazmorras de la mansión, en el piso dibujó un circulo y lo llenó de runas , se ubicó al centro y con su varita empezó a decir el hechizo mientras dibujaba mas runas en el aire. Cuando terminó una extraña red de luz se elevó del circulo e impactó en el pecho del chico a la altura del corazón, Harry sintió como si algo dentro de él se apretaba y después todo acabó. El ritual había tenido éxito.

* * *

Sexto año empezó, el miedo estaba en el aire, unos días antes del primero de septiembre se dio a conocer la noticia por el Profeta: "Ya-Saben-Quien ha vuelto" decía el titular, el moreno sabia que pronto iría a buscarlo para terminar con la estupida profecía pero él y los demás profesores estaban listos para la batalla. Había entrenado mucho durante todo un año, desde la búsqueda de horrocruxes, y estaba mas que listo para enfrentar a su Némesis, por fin todo terminaría. Los días pasaron y cada vez los alumnos estaban mas asustados de ver el periódico por miedo de que vieran que las victimas eran sus familiares o amigos, de azkaban se habían fugado mortifagos y también dementores, el inicio de la guerra se avecinaba.

Después de navidad empezó todo. Los mortifagos habían logrado bajar las barreras del castillo para poder atacar, y entraron mientras los alumnos mayores trataban de escoltar a los mas chicos a sus salas comunes, Harry empezó a caminar hacia la salida, quería terminar con eso cuanto antes para evitar mas muertes, Draco venia tras él justo como habían planeado el ataque, Snape también los seguía. En cuanto estuvo frente a frente con Voldemort paró en seco, el hombre estaba listo para atacar apuntándolo con la varita, a su lado su fiel Nagini.

Harry le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Draco y este envió fuego maldito a la serpiente, destruyendo así parte del alma del Lord. Voldemort no esperaba eso pero no tuvo tiempo de atacar a Draco porque Snape estaba enviándole hechizos para distraerlo.

-Sé tu secreto Voldemort! Y te diré que ya destruimos todos tus horrocruxes, que ambicioso escoger la diadema de Ravenclaw, el medallón de Slytherin y la copa de Hufflepuff, el anillo de los Gaunt estuvo bien, pero un diario? Enserio? no sabia que te gustaba escribir tus secretos como una niñita-dijo el chico queriendo enfurecerlo.

El mayor se distrajo un segundo dándose cuenta de que era cierto que habían encontrado la manera de derrotarlo y no pudo parar un hechizo que le mando su ex seguidor Snape paralizándole las piernas.

Levantó la vista para ver a Harry apuntándole y decir las temidas palabras -Avada Kedavra!- y el cuerpo inerte del mayor cayó al piso. Todos volvieron a ver que había pasado, los mortifagos sorprendidos por ver a su Amo muerto, bajaron la guardia, haciendo que los profesores pudieran derrotarlos y amarrarlos esperando a los aurores.

Después de la guerra empezaron los juicios, Snape y Lucius fueron convocados por tener la marca tenebrosa pero Harry salió en su defensa.

-Señor Ministro, en los juicios de la primera guerra fueron declarados inocentes, por lo que no pueden condenarlos por tener la marca desde entonces, además que desde que tengo 11 años me han estado protegiendo y ayudándome, ellos destruyeron algunos de los horrocruxes haciendo posible la derrota de Voldemort.- después de escuchar el testimonio del salvador del mundo mágico fueron retirados todos los cargos dejándolos libre.

* * *

Las clases fueron suspendidas hasta el comienzo del nuevo año en septiembre. Los dos amigos regresaron a Hogwarts como héroes, para disgusto de Weasley, y todas las chicas querían salir con ellos, hasta la chica Granger había querido seducir a Draco, pero desafortunadamente para ella él estaba saliendo con Astoria, una Slytherin un año menor. Snape siguió en su tan deseado puesto de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, dando así fin a la maldición del puesto y Slughorn siguió dando pociones. Harry sorprendió a todo el mundo tratando de conquistar a Luna Lovegood, habían empezado a hablar después de la guerra y él se había enamorado de ella y después de unos meses persiguiéndola finalmente había aceptado.

Por fin ese año había sido tranquilo, mucho estudio y muchas salidas con amigos y novias, lo normal de unos chicos de 17 años; Draco había solicitado la entrada a la escuela de medí magia mientras Harry quiso alejarse de responsabilidades jugando profesionalmente al Quidditch.

Los Malfoy, Sirius y Remus se habían convertido en su familia, y jamás cambiaria eso. Además vivir con su padrino y su "tío" Remus era de lo mas divertido, era como vivir entre adolescentes.

Muchas cosas habrían sido diferentes si ese día en el tren no hubiera aceptado la mano de Draco, sellando así su amistad.


End file.
